


Chasing Cars

by whileatwiltshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2020, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pets, Photographs, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/pseuds/whileatwiltshire
Summary: Sometimes love is a diamond ring, a whirlwind romance filled with searing kisses that leaves you breathless. Sometimes, love is a tainted past, late night conversations and a second chance at something new.Under all complications, sometimes love is simple. Like the touch of a hand, a soft tentative smile and a promise of forever."If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 296
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panicparade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/gifts).



> Panicparade! Hi there! Creating this for you has been an amazing experience for me! When I saw in your sign up that you love established relationships and fluffy settings, I literally squealed in joy! Soft Drarry is the one thing I enjoy creating the most and what you described in your form really inspired me. And as I'm a huge sap with no self-control, I just had to go and tell their story in a song...😅 I really really hope this fits your taste though! This is my first time participating in Erised and I hope I did it right!
> 
> The title of the work and the work itself is taken and inspired by: [Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol](https://youtu.be/GemKqzILV4w)

[ ](https://imgur.com/S4hbluD)

[ ](https://imgur.com/iOnvvBD)

[ ](https://imgur.com/TuUI7rU)

[ ](https://imgur.com/uZhzZ1b)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Xl0JSrd)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
